Childhood Memories
by DramioneMaxima
Summary: When Draco Malfoy was seven, he met a Muggle named Hermione Granger. Of course, his father was furious, and Draco was forced to leave Hermione. Years later, he meet her again. Will he be the same ass like when he left her? - GIVE THIS STORY A TRY PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Yes, I'm JK Rowling and I'm writing a fanfiction.**

**Author's Note: Well, hello. First story ever. I was reading Remembering You and this story was kinda inspired from that story, so. I do hope you enjoy. Please don't forget to review, kay? :3**

**Hermione is seven years old, and so is Draco. :)**

* * *

><p>Being the couldn't-stay-quiet-and-still little Hermione Granger was, she was sitting on the park bench just across her house while her mother was preparing for dinner, watching the blue sky filled with clouds in various shapes in awe.<p>

Hermione had always been a curious girl. Every day, she would find something new and she would always ask her mother or her teacher about it. Once, when she was on vacation with her parents in Bora Bora, she asked her mother why the sea was so beautiful, and her mother replied, _"That's one of God's miracle, sweetheart." _

The brunette little girl sighed as she kept staring at the blue sky. She wished she could touch those fluffy, white clouds.

Suddenly, she saw a butterfly flew right in front of her. Its color was yellow and black, and she found that butterfly was attractive. She slowly moved her hands towards the butterfly to catch it. When both of her palms were already on the sides of the butterfly and she was just about to catch it, the butterfly flew away.

Hermione sighed in frustration. "Oh, I won't let you get away that easily, you little butterfly!" she jumped off from the bench and began to chase the butterfly with excitement. Her light purple sundress flowed flawlessly around her.

She ran here and there, chasing the butterfly in all directions, until the butterfly decided to soar upwards and settle itself in a tree. The brunette watched the butterfly with tearful eyes, as it seemed to be mocking her from the tree.

But little Hermione was not the type to give up that easily. So she grabbed the lowest branch of the tree with her tiny hands and began to climb up the tree.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She heard a boy said.

Hermione looked down and saw a young boy, staring up at her with his wide grey eyes. His hair was white-blonde, and his skin was really pale, as if he was dying. He was dressed in all black, which scared the little brunette a bit.

"Well, you're not me," she replied.

"Will you just get down? You might fall and get hurt, you know?" The blonde boy said.

Hermione looked up to see the butterfly and then down to the boy again. "You're right," she sighed and jumped down from the branch.

"What were you doing up there, anyway?" the boy asked.

"I just wanted to catch that butterfly up there." She replied, pointing the butterfly that was still settling itself on the tree.

The boy looked up. "What an attractive butterfly," he said.

"I know. That's why I wanted to catch it. But like you said, I might get hurt if I climb up there, and my mum will be furious," Hermione told him. "I'm Hermione, by the way. Hermione Granger."

"Hermione…" he said slowly.

Hermione smiled widely. He could say her name properly! Her friends in school couldn't say her name. They would just call her 'Mione' or 'Hermy', which she hated, since they couldn't say her name properly. "What's your name?"

"Draco Malfoy," he proudly said, smiling as well.

"That's a weird name. But I like it."

"Thanks. My mum chose my name." He told her.

"So, I've been to this park several times, and I've never really seen you here before. Did you just move in?" Hermione asked.

"No," Draco shook his head. "I came here with my nanny. She said she was going to the bookstore, and she said I should just wait here until she's back. I'm not supposed to be here, you know? I'm not supposed to be talking to you, either."

Hermione scowled, feeling hurt. "Why not?"

"If my father finds out…" he trailed, a terrified look was plastered on his face. "No, never mind."

"What do you mean by 'if my father finds out'? What's going to happen if your father finds out?"

"I said never mind. I should be going now." Draco said and stood up from the bench.

"No, wait!" Hermione exclaimed, grabbing his wrist. "You can't just leave. We just met! And you haven't even explain why you shouldn't be talking to me."

"I said never mind!" the blonde roared which scared Hermione, and she let go of his wrist. He sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout. I just don't want to talk about it."

Being the stubborn girl Hermione was, she said, "Just tell me."

Draco hesitated for a moment before answering, "He's going to hurt you, Hermione. My father is going to hurt you if he finds out. I'm not like your other friends, Hermione. I'm not normal. I was wrong when I said I shouldn't be talking to you. It's you who shouldn't be talking to me. You can get hurt." He looked down to his feet, as if he was ashamed.

Hermione frowned. What kind of father who would hurt his own son's friend? "My mum said everyone needs friends."

Draco looked up. "Even if I'm not… normal?" he asked.

"Well, I don't think you're not normal, but I think you're kind of different from my friends in school. But I like you," she smiled.

The blonde smiled back. "I like you, too. You're really nice."

She blushed. "Thank you. I think you're nice, too."

"Hermione!" Her mother called from the house. Hermione looked towards her house across the park and saw her mother waving at her. "Come on, dinner is ready, darling!"

"Coming, mum!" she shouted and she looked at Draco. "I'm sorry, I have to go. Can we see each other again tomorrow?"

"I don't know, but I'll ask my nanny to take me here again tomorrow," he replied.

Hermione smiled. "Okay. It's nice meeting you, Draco," she said and stood up from the bench. "Bye!" And then she ran towards her house, leaving Draco alone in the park.

"Draco!" His nanny called and ran towards him quickly. "Who was that girl you were talking with earlier?"

"Her name is Hermione Granger, and she's really nice."

"You're not supposed to be talking to a Muggle! Your father will be furious if he finds out."

Draco merely shrugged. He didn't care about what his father would think. He was just glad he made a new friend. And a really nice one, that one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I think you already know that I'm not JK Rowling and will never be.**

**Author's Note: Well, hello, there! I am back for chapter 2. Thank you so much for those who reviewed! 9 reviews isn't so bad. Actually, it's awesome for a first ever story like this. xD THANK YOU!**

**Well without anymore further ado, enjoy. :) please don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p>Everyday, Hermione would wait for Draco on the bench of the park that she and him had met. She had been doing this for a week, and yet, the blonde boy still hadn't showed up. This made Hermione mad at him for not fulfilling his promise. She thought Draco was the kind of boy who would keep his promises and all.<p>

She had given up on him, but that morning, after she took a shower, she decided to go to the park once again. '_Maybe he'll show up today,_' the brunette thought. So after she put on a stripe tee and plain black jeans, she went downstairs to the kitchen and asked for her mother's permission.

"But promise me you'll be back by twelve. Honestly, darling, you're going to the park too often now," her mother, Jane Granger, said as she scrambled an egg. "Did you meet a friend there?"

Hermione nodded slowly. "He promised he'll come again to meet me, but it's been a week and he still haven't show up!"

"So your friend's a boy?" Jane asked, a smile growing on her pretty face. Hermione was so much like her mother. They had the same soft curls brown hair and brown-eyed color, except Hermione's hair was a bit bushier. "Well, maybe something has caught up that made him couldn't come to the park."

"I hope he'll show up today," she muttered. "I promise I'll be back by twelve. Bye!" Hermione tiptoed to her mother and kissed her cheek before running out from the kitchen.

"Wait, you're not eating your breakfast?" Jane shouted, but the little brunette girl already ran outside of the house.

* * *

><p>Hermione decided to lie on the green grass of the park near the tree and looked up to the blue sky as she waited for Draco. The park was peace and quiet since it was still early. Well, even at the afternoon, the park wasn't that crowded, either.<p>

'_Please come, please come, please come…_' the words kept on repeating on her mind like a mantra as she slowly closed her eyes.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked and Hermione quickly opened her eyes to see the blonde boy staring down at her with his grey eyes.

"Draco!" she exclaimed as she sat up. "Where were you?"

"It was kind of hard to get back here, you know? My nanny couldn't bring me here anymore, so I had to ask one of the house-elves to Apparate me here," Draco explained.

"House-elves?" she asked, staring at him as if he was lunatic. She then burst into laughter. "There are no such thing as house-elves!"

Draco frowned. "Well, you can't see them because you're a Muggle."

It was Hermione's turn to frown. "What's a Muggle?"

"No… nothing. Never mind."

"Okay…" she said slowly. "I'm really glad you _finally _came, Draco. I thought I would never see you again."

The blonde boy only smiled and sat down next to her on the grass.

* * *

><p>A few weeks had gone by, and Draco managed to keep going to the park to see Hermione, thanks to the house-elves. He had grown to like Hermione as a friend. He found her as a kind and funny person, even if she would boss him around and annoy him by acting as if she knew everything. He still didn't understand why Muggle was so bad.<p>

That day, when Draco was just about to ask one of the house-elves to Apparated him to the park, his mother, Narcissa Malfoy, happened to be sitting in the living room and she saw him.

"Draco, where are you going?"

"Oh, hello, mother," Draco said as he made his way towards her. "I um, I was just going to ask… Ollie to Apparate me to the Diagon Alley." He was lucky enough that the lie came out from his mouth quiet smoothly.

"The Diagon Alley?" Narcissa frowned. "Why are you going there by yourself? What are you going to do there?"

"I'm not alone, mother. Ollie is going to Apparate me there and I'm bringing him with me. And I was just going to see if there's a new broom at the Quidditch Store," he told her.

"Well, why don't you let me come? I wanted to take a walk myself."

"No!" Draco yelled that made his mother looked at him curiously. "I mean, it's alright, mother. I'll be fine. I'm seven years old, mother, I can take care of myself. I promise I'll be back by five for dinner!" And with that, he ran off from the living room.

"Wait, Draco!" Narcissa shouted, but Draco was already out of sight. She frowned and shook his head.

* * *

><p>"Hi," Draco said as he sat down next to Hermione on the grass.<p>

"There you are!" The brunette exclaimed as she rose up. "Where have you been? You're really late."

He shrugged. "Well, I'm here now, aren't I?"

Hermione looked at him and frowned. "Fine. Do you want to play or something? I'm getting bored with just laying down here on the grass and talk. Don't you?"

"No, I'd rather lie down here," Draco replied as he leaned down, resting his head on the fresh green grass and looked up to the sky.

"Fine…" the brunette said and leaned down on the grass, resting her head on the grass and looked up to the blue sky as well.

"Do you believe in magic, Hermione?" Draco asked suddenly after a few minutes of silence.

Hermione turned her head to him to find his grey eyes staring at her as she put both of her hands above her stomach. "Well, I don't know. But… there's no such thing as magic, right? Except miracles; God's miracles. Why?"

The blonde merely shook his head and didn't say anything more.

"What do you want to be when you grow up, Draco?" she asked.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "I think I want to be a Quidditch player."

"Quidditch?" Hermione frowned. "What's Quidditch?"

"The only most fun sport in the whole wide world. You play the game with broomsticks and if the Seeker of your Team caught the Snitch, you win." He explained. "What about you? What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"I don't know, yet. I think I want to be a journalist… or a writer… or maybe a dentist like my parents."

It was Draco's turn to frown. "What's a dentist?"

"Well… dentists are tend to people's teeth," she told him.

Draco only nodded, still didn't understand the meaning of dentists. "I really can't wait until school starts. Only four years to go."

"Four years?" Hermione gasped. "You're going to start school in four years? What kind of school are you going to attend?"

"The greatest school I've ever known, Hogwarts. Father wants me to go to Durmstrang, though, but I don't know."

The brunette nodded and looked back to the sky, sighing. "Oh, wait! I almost forgot," she said as she sat up and looked something in her jeans pocket. "Ah, here it is."

Draco sat up as well and looked at the two necklaces in Hermione's hands. "What are those?"

"These are friendship necklaces. See, this one with the '_Be Fri_' is yours, and mine is with the '_St End_'," Hermione explained as she handed Draco the necklace.

"Why's yours got the _End _on it?" he asked.

"Well, it was supposed to be _Friend_, but the _Fri_ is on yours."

He stared at the necklace. He never really liked necklaces, but his parents had always taught him to be polite, so he put it on and smiled at the brunette. "Thanks, Hermione."

"This necklace represents our friendship. I give you this necklace so that whenever we look at it, we will remember each other."

"So, are we best friends now?" the blonde asked.

Hermione nodded, smiling lightly. "Best friends."

And in that moment, Draco had never felt so happy in his entire life. It was such a bless for him to had a friend like Hermione, Muggle or not.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Why in the world would I be here if I'm JK Rowling?**

**Author's Note: Hi. So um it's been a while since I updated. It's kinda good to know that I still get reviews even if it's just a few. But without any further ado, I give you the third chapter of Childhood Memories. :) REVIEW AFTER YOU READ IT!**

* * *

><p>It had been a few months, and Draco still went to the park to meet Hermione everyday. His lies were always the same when his mother asked him where he was going. It had been going well, until one day, when he just Apparated inside the Manor from the park.<p>

"Where have you been?" Lucius Malfoy asked.

"Diagon Alley," Draco replied simply.

The older Malfoy looked at the house-elf who just Apparated inside with his son. "Tell me, Twinky, where have you been taking my son?"

Twinky looked from Draco to Lucius with a frightened expression plastered on his face.

"Twinky, did you not hear me? I asked you a question."

"M-master Draco has been asking Twinky and a few of other house-elves to take him to a Muggle place for the past few months," Twinky replied in a terrified voice.

"MUGGLE PLACE?" Lucius shouted; making the younger Malfoy and the elf winced. "You may go, Twinky, and I shall warn you now that you shouldn't be taking my son to the Muggle place again."

The house-elf nodded and bowed to his Master before disappearing with just a _Pop!_

"You've been wandering off the Muggle place for the past few _months_?" he asked his son as he turned to him.

"She's really kind and she's the only one who can understands me," the blonde boy replied. "Why do you hate Muggles so much, anyway? They're not as bad as you think, Father."

"Not as bad as I think? They are savages! _Savages_! We Purebloods are not supposed to be talking to them, let alone be _friends _with them. I don't care how kind she is to you, but you are forbidden to be talking to them anymore," Lucius ranted to his son. "If I find out that you're with her once again, I'm going to kill that girl, no matter what! Do you understand me, son?"

Draco kept silence for a moment. Hermione was his only friend. She was his _best friend_. She was the only one who can understand him, and she was the only one who could cheer him up. "Yes, Father," he said quietly.

"Good," the older Malfoy sighed. "I have a friend coming over this afternoon. He has a son about your age. I think he would be a better idea than this insolent Muggle girl."

"Yes, Father." And that was all that he could say.

* * *

><p>Months had gone by, and Draco hadn't met Hermione. During those months, he'd been playing with his father's friends children; Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, and Theodore Nott. He had grown to like them each day, and hanging out with them made him forgot about Hermione. Hanging out with them made him believed that Muggles were really savages and not worth it.<p>

"_You're friends with a Muggle?" Pansy Parkinson gasped. "But that is not right! You shouldn't be friends with Muggles, Draco."_

"_Yeah, Muggles are not worth it. We're not supposed to be friends with them. We're Purebloods! We're higher than them. My father said they are only savages who are not worthy of our friendship." Theodore Nott explained to him._

"_Same thing to Mudbloods," Blaise Zabini said._

"_Mudbloods?" Draco asked._

"_Yes, Mudbloods. Muggle-borns, they use to say. Mudbloods are some witches and wizards who are born from Muggle families. But they really don't deserve their magic. People who are Mudbloods and magic do not mix and never will," Blaise told him. "That's why we call them Mudbloods. There's filth running down their veins."_

Meanwhile in the other place of the world, Hermione never forgot about her first best friend. It had been six months since she hadn't seen Draco. She kept waiting on the park everyday like she once did, hoping for him to showed up. She always knew that he'd showed up, like the last time he did. But he never did.

And that day, the brunette had come to the park again, lying down on the fresh green grass like she and Draco used to. She brought her hands to her friendship necklace with Draco and held it tightly as silent tears rolled down on her cheeks.

* * *

><p>"Tell me why we're in a Muggle place again," Draco mumbled as he sat on one of the benches in a Muggle street with his friend, Blaise.<p>

Blaise rolled his eyes. "My mother wants to go shopping with your mother and I have no idea why she chose a Muggle place. It's such a stupid decision of hers, really," he replied.

"I'm sure there's a better place in Diagon Alley!" the blonde boy said, almost yelling. He crossed his arms and watched as Muggles passed by. As he stared absently, his eyes caught a familiar girl with a brown curly hair who was looking down at her feet across the street. He thought that his mother was inside a shop and the girl was supposed to wait outside. _'Why on earth the mother would want her daughter to wait outside a shop with many people who might be evil and dangerous? What if something happens to her?'_

His stomach turned and his eyes went wide when the girl looked up from her feet. "Hermione," he breathed.

Blaise turned to him. "What?"

Draco looked at Blaise and frowned. "Huh? What?"

"I thought you just said something."

"Oh, nothing," he said quietly.

"Okay," Blaise said and looked across the street. "Hey, Draco. I think that Muggle girl is staring at you. Do you know her?"

"What?"

Blaise sighed. "That girl over there," he said and pointed his finger at Hermione for Draco to see. "She's staring at you. Do you know her?"

"No, of course not," the blonde replied, looking down to his feet. "Why would I know a Muggle girl?"

"Then, why is she coming over here?" Draco looked up from his feet to see Hermione, his first best friend that he hadn't met for almost a year walking towards him and Blaise.

"Draco!" Hermione said cheerily with a huge grin on her face as she reached Draco. "I've missed you so much! Where were you? I thought I wouldn't be seeing you again."

The blonde boy just stared at her.

"_Muggles are not worth it…"_

"… _They are only savages who are not worthy of our friendship."_

"_There's filth running down their veins."_

"Draco?" Hermione waved a hand at his face. "Why aren't you saying anything? Don't you hear me?"

"Get away from me," Draco said coldly.

"What?"

"I shouldn't be talking to you. You're filthy and dirty and not worth it, so leave me alone." He pushed her shoulder, causing her to fall to the ground with a loud thud. Draco smirked as tears started to show on her eyes. "Come on, Blaise."

"I hate you." Was the last thing Draco heard from Hermione's mouth before he walked away with Blaise.


End file.
